Archangel
Archangel is a demon in the series. History In the nine orders of angels in Christian teachings, archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. Archangels are one of the few bodies of angels that contact those on the material plane directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. There is a dispute on wheter famous archangels such as Michael and Gabriel are the same class as the "plain" archangels, who in the Kabbalah and in the Bible are called "Beni Elohim" (meaning "children of God"), or belong to a completely different order known as "Rav-Malakhim" or "Malakhim-Panav," who are the angels that stand before the lord himself. According to some texts, archangels are also the primary warrior race of angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an archangel before his fall from grace. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Ronde: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' **''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Archangels can be contracted on Shinagawa field and can be encountered regularly in the Celu Tower instance. They appear as mobs supporting various Divine and Seraph bosses, as well as Hathor when she appears as the boss of Celu's bronze instance. Archangel is one of the law-specific bazaar tending demons that can only be used in Arcadia. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Archangel can be evolved from an Angel once she reaches level 12. He can teach Flynn the Hama, Heat Wave, and Tarukaja skills through his Demon Whisper. Archangel is used in the special fusion to summon High Pixie in the Cathedral of Shadows. Upon reaching level 22, Archangel can evolve into Principality. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' A Principality and Archangel guard an item needed to undo the first of the seals within Kanda-no-yashiro under orders from Merkabah. After warning Nanashi and Asahi to leave, they will attack should the two choose to remain. Defeating the pair will yield the Mallet Crest. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Archangel is the second Persona of the Justice Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace, with the title "Heavenly Punisher." He is the second out of two Personas to learn the Hama skill and the second Persona the protagonist can access that has the Psi skill. He is also the first Persona usable in battle to learn the Makouha skill and the first to learn the Vajra Blast skill. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Archangel yields a Dazzler skill card. Archangel is first encountered as a mid-boss in the chapel area of Kamoshida's Palace, and then will appear in the latter areas of the Palace as a strong Shadow. Archangel will not reappear in Mementos, so he must be acquired in Kamoshida's Palace or summoned through fusion. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Archangel can be obtained by rank fusing Seraph ten times. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Guardian, he can perform the combos Holy Song with Doom Cat and Holy Shield with Vomana. Guardian can be fought in the Old Tower in Light Version and the Deep Hole in Dark Version. There is a rare chance of encountering a shiny Guardian, and beating the Tournament version of BattleNet has a spawn of obtaining one. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Archangels begin appearing on the 11th floor of the Karma Society Tower. They may appear alone, in a group of 3, or alongside Setanta. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Hama\Innate Heat Wave\Innate Tarukaja\19 Estoma Sword\20 |Evolvedfrom= Divine Angel |Evolvedfromlevel= 12 |Evolveinto= Divine Principality |Evolveintolevel= 22 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Boss= |-| Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Sage: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Trivia * The archangel's latest design wears an accurate example of a late 14th century suit of armor, sporting one of the most realistic armors in the series. He even wears a sword and dagger like actual knights of the period. Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Ronde Demons Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies